


SunBelladonna's prompt collection

by SunBelladonna



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 07:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17956076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunBelladonna/pseuds/SunBelladonna
Summary: A collection of prompts answered on my tumblr sun-belladonna





	1. Sun helps Yang talk to Ilia

**Author's Note:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Do you take Fic prompts? How about one with Sun helping Yang talk to Ilia? That would be awesome!

“You keep stealing glances at that girl on the treadmill,” Sun commented to Yang, who was busy jabbing at the punching bag, as he took a break from doing pullups. The two blondes would often hit the gym together, and today was one of those days. “You like her don’t you?”

The girl in question was a freckled girl with her brown hair up in a ponytail, who had a pair of ear buds in and was focused on her workout, so she didn’t notice either of them.

Yang stopped her workout to turn and address Sun. “Don’t be ridiculous, I don’t even know her. She’s just nice to look at, is all!”

“Nice to look at, huh,” Sun said with a smirk. “Well I did promise I’d be your wingman whenever you were ready to try and move on from Blake, and I think that time is now!”

Yang shook her head at him. “What, you just want me to walk up and randomly talk to this stranger out of the blue?”

“Why not? That’s how you met Blake, wasn’t it?”

“Yeah, but back then I had Ruby with me and the excuse that she had met Blake before. Here, I have no excuse. Besides,” Yang looked down at her prosthetic arm, holding her right elbow with her left hand. “I had two arms back then. Two real arms, that is. What if she’s weirded out by my prosthetic?”

“Don’t be ridiculous, I’m sure she’s not like that,” Sun before noticing the girl was stepping off the treadmill and taking out her earbuds. “Hey now’s our chance!”

Sun grabbed Yang by the arm and dragged her over to where Ilia was, before Yang moved to hide behind Sun. “Hey, I haven’t seen you around here before, I take it you’re new?”

The girl turned to face him. “Yeah I just joined this gym.”

“Well I’m Sun, I’m a regular here. What’s your name?”

“Ilia.”

“Nice to meet you Ilia. Yang, why don’t you come on out and introduce yourself to Ilia?”

Yang sighed, and reluctantly moved out from behind Sun and giving Ilia a warm smile. “Hi, I’m Yang.”

As Ilia looked at Yang she immediately noticed she was really, really hot. It didn’t help that she wasn’t covering much skin, wearing only a sports bra and spandex shorts. Ilia’s facial freckles turned pink as she realized she’d been staring, and she answered, “Um, hi.”

“I’ll just leave you two be,” Sun said, quickly running off, leaving the two useless lesbians alone together.

“So…” Ilia said, deciding to make a bold move. “What would you say to getting a coffee and getting to know each other.”

“I’d love that.”


	2. Blake and Sun's food debate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said:  
> Blake and Sun debate how long the other can go without fish or bananas.

“Another banana?” Blake said, rolling her eyes at her boyfriend’s choice of snack. “God, you’re like a walking stereotype.”

“Says the girl eating a tuna sandwich,” Sun pointed out. “I bet you couldn’t go a month without fish!”

“I bet you couldn’t go a weak without bananas!”

“Could too!”

“How about we turn this into an official bet then? The first to cave and eat food of their preferred variety loses.”

“Deal”

* * *

 

The next day, Sun was chilling in their living room with a cup of tea, when Blake came in with a banana.

“Oh Suuun~,” Blake said in a seductive voice. “Doesn’t this banana look appetizing? Bet you wish you could eat it huh?”

“Nu-uh, I’m not falling for it,” Sun said with strain. In truth he was already really craving a banana, and Blake wasn’t helping.

“Fine, suit yourself,” Blake said, still using her seductive voice, before peeling the banana, and shoving it as far into her mouth as she could manage, causing Sun to cough and spit out his tea. Blake took a bite and smirked at having caused the intended effect on her boyfriend.

“Wait, does this mean-”

“No.”

* * *

 

The next day, Sun came home with a bag of seafood, being sure to show it off in front of Blake.

“Mmm I sure hit the big time today,” Sun said, pulling out a plate of sushi, which Blake began to stare and drool at. “Just look at this delicious sushi!”

He began pulling more seafood out of the bag. “And mmm, this tuna salad, and let’s not forget the soused herring.” 

Sun pulled out the Dutch herring and held it above his head, leaning up and taking a bite.

“I have to go,” Blake said abruptly, standing up and walking out of the room.

“But I haven’t even shown you the salmon sashimi yet!”

* * *

 

The next day’s lunch and dinner was spent eating the other’s preferred food type in an attempt to make them jealous. And on the day afterwards, finally-

“I think we should call off the bet,” they said to each other simultaneously.

“Wow, we both caved that fast, huh?” Sun said, scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

“Looks like we did,” Blake answered. “But honestly, what does it matter if you like bananas or I like fish? So it may be stereotypical of us, but there’s so much more to us than just our faunus traits.”

“Yeah, you’re right,” Sun agreed.

“Now let’s kiss and make up, okay?” Blake said, immediately pulling Sun into a kiss and making him yelp a bit in surprise at the unexpectedness of it, before he eagerly kissed back. After a few seconds, Blake pulled away. “You taste like fish, my favorite.”

“And you taste like bananas, my favorite,” he replied before they dove back into the kiss.


End file.
